


Greatest Weakness

by theauthor2010



Series: The Kurtofsky Flash Fic Series [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Short, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-18
Updated: 2011-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the Kurtofsky Flash Fiction Series. Kurt has discovered Dave's weakness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greatest Weakness

“Stop tickling me you evil bastard!”

Dave twitched, tensing and pulling away to try and get his boyfriend to stop tickling his backside. Yes, Kurt had just learned one of his greatest vulnerabilities: Dave was extremely ticklish. Kurt had decided the moment he found out that vital information that he would use every ounce of free time he had to snake a hand down and tickle Dave mercilessly. Dave had been all for the open and honest relationship thing, until Kurt had learned one of his more innocent secrets.

“You got naked for me, it was kind of just inviting a full body tickle, David.”

Kurt tilted his head to the side, looking at Dave as though it was his fault. It probably was in his devilish mind.

He wrapped the sheet around his waist. At least his ass was spared for a moment. He gave Kurt what he hoped was an effective pout, but he knew that he fell way short in that area, especially considering the fact that he was dating the king of pouty faces. This lead to Kurt sneaking up to his side, giving him those eyes and tickling his side. He moaned. “Kurttt stop,” he said, scrambling and effectively falling out of bed.

This led to the tickling ceasing but an even larger smirk on Kurt’s face that turned into a bout of giggles.

“What?” Dave asked. Oh god, he must have looked like an idiot, there on the floor with a sheet wrapped around him, his hair a mess and face red from being tickled.

“You’re just so cute and you trusted me to know your greatest weakness. I love you David.”


End file.
